Cone and gyratory crushers, among others, are used for crushing of mineral materials. The material which is crushed can be any mineral material such as ore, mined rock or gravel, different recyclable construction waste such as concrete, brick or asphalt. The material can also be waste collected in households such as wood, glass or small metal.
Gyratory and cone type crushers comprise typically an outer crushing blade and an inner crushing blade which is, for example, a crushing blade casted of manganese steel, a crushing chamber being formed there between. Crushing takes place when the inner crushing blade is put in an eccentric rotation movement in relation to the outer crushing blade.